In a fluid control apparatus used in a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, a plurality of fluid control instruments are arranged adjacently, and lines attached to a supporting member are arranged in parallel on a base member, so that integration which constitutes part of the fluid control apparatus is in progress without the intermediary of a pipe and a joint, and heating means may be provided thereon (PTL 1).
In the fluid control apparatus as described above, temperature control is required, and examples of sensors preferable therefor include a thermal sensor.